kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Messy Magic
Episode Information= Messy Magic is episode 16b of season 3 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary G is excited for Yay Yay Cleaning Day, her favorite day of the year. Unfortunately, the rest of HJ5 and Nap are not nearly as enthusiastic about cleaning up. Matters only get worse when a defective gift from Rudie causes magical soap to take over the tour bus to keep it spotlessly clean. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *R.O.D Plot Quotes G: Happy Yay Yay Clean Day everyone. Baby: Could there be a holiday I don’t love? G: It was a gift from Rudie. Music: Run for cover! Emergency! Rudie gift in the house! G: Music was right, I shouldn’t have messed with the magic. Love: Aw, forget that G, Music was just trying to get out of cleaning. Music: Yeah! Wait, what? Baby (about the buffalos): Can I keep one? G, Love, Music, Angel: No! G: Together, we’ll get this bus clean! ROD: Or I could press the self-cleaning button. Music: There’s a self-cleaning button?! Trivia *Although Rudie is mentioned by name in this episode, he is completely absent from making an appearance. *This is the second episode not to have Rudie, the first being Meerkatz. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots NapSleeping.png|Nap sleeping on G’s bed. G_CleaningDay.png|It’s Yay Yay Clean Day. NapWakingUp02.png|Nap wondering why G is waking him up. NapRunning02.png|Trying to run away from someone doesn’t work when they’re bigger then you and holding you off the ground. GhuggingNap02.png|G hugging Nap. NapNoClean.png|Nap doesn’t want to clean his house. NapSizedBroom.png|G has a Nap sized broom. AnnoyedNap01.png|Nap is annoyed that G is making him clean his house. G_NoParties.png|No parties like last time. GcleaningEquipment.png|G has brooms, mop and bucket. BabyNotLikeCleaningDay.png|Baby doesn’t like cleaning day. TheCleanSquad.png|G distributing cleaning equipment. LoveBook03.png|Love looking at the cleaning book. AngelExcuse.png|Angel going to look for Rudie to avoid cleaning day. LMexcuse.png|Love and Music trying to run away from cleaning day. GexpectLM.png|Ambushed by G, because she knew they’d try to run. GcaughtLM01.png|G pushing Love and Music back to cleaning. MusicBoringDay.png|Music thinks this is the most boring day of the year. LookingAtBaby.png|Someone is hungry, it’s always Baby. BabyCleaningOutfit.png|All it took was the promise of food to get Baby excited about cleaning day. MusicNotCleaning.png|Music not cleaning while everyone else is. BabyDisoriented.png|Baby bumped into the cupboard. MusicSurprised.png|Music is surprised that the pages organised themselves. MusicCurious.png|Music starting to figure out something weird is happening. LoveSurprisedByMop.png|Love’s mop copies itself. MusicMopAnnoyed.png|Music annoyed with all the mops. MusicVC.png|Music using vacuum cleaners as rollerskates. TourBusInterior03.png|Angel’s room in the Tour Bus. TourBusControlRoom.png|Tour Bus control room. MusicHappyCE.png|Music is happy that the cleaning is finished. LABlunchtime.png|Lunchtime. Kuu Kuu Harajuku Season 3 Episode 16 Messy Magic.Snapshot.32.jpg LoveTIMusic.png|Love knows Music was trying to avoid cleaning. BabyKBuffalo.png|Baby wants to keep a buffalo as a pet. RODslacking.png|ROD wants to know why the bus isn’t clean. RODperturbed.png|ROD is waiting for an explanation from HJ5. GMusic.png| RODthumbs.png|ROD is a little bit smug. NYB.png|Nap and Yummy Bear. GisBack.png|I’m back. NapPBT.png|Nap with a panda bear teddy. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=